In today's world, users are increasingly utilizing technology-based devices, including smartphones, tablets, and personal computers, to wirelessly connect to household and industrial devices with embedded sensors. Such a wireless network is sometimes referred to as the Internet of Things (“IoT”). A computing device that is connected to an electronic device via the IoT may receive environmental and other data from the electronic device. The computing device may in turn utilize the received data to make determinations about the environment, and to control the electronic device and/or other electronic devices according to the determinations.